


Exercise

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: All the best things come at 2am, Beaujester Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Jester can totally bench press Beau, Multi, Prompt: Roommates, and Beau loves it, soft silly girls, strength check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: An offhand comment from Jester gets itself stuck in Beau’s head, and she’s just gotta know... can they do it?





	Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Iiiiiii thought I was gonna be too busy and originally this was gonna be for the strength prompt to give me extra time but it kinda migrated?  
> Mollymauk: And they have lovely deep conversations about strength on air. Don’t want to rehash old ground.  
> HK: Unless it’s how much they both need hugs. But this little snippet got stuck in my head and just wouldn’t leave!  
> Mollymauk: It’s cute. Cute things never leave.  
> HK: You are lying to yourself and to me. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Mild innuendo? Mention of genitals
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never owned any IP in my life and I don’t intend to start now.

Like so many things, it started with an idea at two in the morning. 

They’d been late back to the inn, barely hobbling home after a long, arduous journey. Everyone was tapped out, drained of energy and thoroughly exhausted by the sheer number of mishaps they had been dodging all day. 

Beau especially wasn’t doing well, nursing what were probably broken ribs that neither cleric had anything left to heal. She’d insisted on walking into the inn herself with a death grip on her staff that left the rest of the Mighty Nein in no doubt whatsoever about how she intended to use it. 

Of course, Jester hadn’t paid it an ounce of mind, scooping her up to carry her carefully up the stairs. Kicking and screaming if necessary. 

Beau made a few token protests as they crossed the bar, not enough to draw too much attention but enough to keep her image. As they reached the stairwell, she rested her head on the tiefling’s shoulder and grumbled, 

“You don’t gotta strain yourself, y’know. I know you’re hurting too.” 

Jester snorted a laugh and placed a kiss on her temple. 

“Beau, I could bench press you. It’s no strain.” 

Colour rose in the human’s cheeks, her gaze drifting down to Jester’s hand under her knees. 

“Oh...” 

*** 

It took a couple days before they had time to get back to it. Beau’s ribs needed to heal, and the whole group had their own errands to run once the dust from their journey settled. 

Jester probably thought no more of it. 

Beau couldn’t get the idea out of her head. 

It felt... stupid. She knew how strong Jester was, both physically and emotionally. It was one of the things she respected most in her bouncy blue friend. And she’d seen that strength in use more than once, from carrying her upstairs to throwing her into bed. 

Beau loved testing her strength against her lovers, loved knowing that if Jester didn’t want her to move she could just hold her down. Loved it in Yasha too, when she was around. 

She’d never been bench pressed before, though. 

There was something silly and irresistible about the idea. 

It was mid afternoon when Beau managed to catch Jester for a moment alone. They’d be leaving the inn the following morning, which may have added a little urgency. The monk wasn’t exactly eager to make the request known to the group. 

Of course, Jester was more than thrilled to have a hand on her shoulder, drawing her upstairs and away from prying eyes. As they reached the door she pressed butterfly kisses along the corner of Beau’s mouth, sweet giggles on her lips. 

Beau couldn’t help smiling as she got the door open, spun her cleric through, and closed it behind them. 

“Hey, whoa, Jester! Wait a moment, I need to ask you something.” 

Halfway through turning the spin into a twirl, Jester laughed, her arms extended to let her sleeves fly around her. 

“Aww, Beau, I thought you wanted to have fun!” There wasn’t a trace of real sorrow in her voice and Beau rolled her eyes, snatching affectionately at trailing fabric. 

“It’s gonna be fun! Just there’s something specific I wanna do first.” Just thinking about it again brought a trace of heat to her cheeks, and she couldn’t help being grateful that it probably wouldn’t show. 

Jester knew most of her kinks by now; they’d been together for almost half a year, and had worked through as much of the list as they were physically able. Jester wouldn’t judge her. 

But Beau just... wasn’t good at admitting how much she wanted to be overpowered. 

The tiefling had spun to a halt by now and was watching her patiently, that sunshine sweet smile on her lips. Tempted to kiss her just to distract her, Beau forced herself to meet Jester’s eyes. 

“Y’know... you said that thing the other night, about bench pressing me?” 

There was a brief moment of incomprehension on Jester’s face, and then she brightened again, clapping her hands. 

“When you were hurt and being a pain in the butt about it?” 

Folding her arms, Beau glowered at the floor. The worst part was that she really couldn’t argue. 

“Yeah. Then.” 

Jester nodded happily, tossing herself back to sit on the bed, her ankles crossed. 

“Do you want me to try?” There was a gleam of mischief in her eyes, just a little hint of fang that hadn’t seemed quite so prominent in her grin before. 

Better to just get it out there. 

“Yes,” Beau groused, gaze darting quickly over Jester and back. It was stupid to be so nervous. Jester had never been anything but enthusiastic about anything she wanted to try. She’d technically suggested this. 

It didn’t actually help. 

The cleric regarded her thoughtfully for a while, her tail flicking lazily through figure eights around her ankles. Then she nodded happily and pushed off from the bed, stretching her arms up over her head. 

“Alright! We should probably do this on the floor, just in case I drop you. How would you like to try first?” 

A stupidly sappy smile curled the corners of Beau’s mouth for a moment as she met Jester’s eyes. 

“First?” 

“We’re probably going to have to try a few ways to find the best one,” Jester pointed out with a light giggle, laying back on the floor. 

Beau moved to stand over her, giving the position a thoughtful frown. 

“I mean... I can lock my core to try and hold myself straight for you, and then you can...” 

“Hold you by your neck and your vag?” Jester snickered, waggling her eyebrows. “Even I wouldn’t get much done while lifting you though.” 

Beau kicked her shoulder lightly, giving up on fighting her grin. 

“You’re dreadful.” 

“You love it.” 

“What if I lay on my side and you held me by my hip?” 

Jester frowned thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment, then shrugged. 

“I could do your hip and your shoulder? But you’d probably have to cross your arms across your chest too, and hold reeeeeal still.” 

“It’ll be a workout for both of us,” Beau snickered, shifting to her knees and pausing to try and work out where to go from there. 

“I can think of another good one,” Jester sang, reaching out to trail her fingers along Beau’s side. The monk covered them with her own for a moment, giving a gentle squeeze of thanks. 

For not calling her out on her awkwardness. For not calling her a freak. For just... being Jester. Ever accepting. 

“Shut up, we’ll do that later.” 

“If that’s a promise,” Jester agreed, her smile melting soft for just a moment as their fingers touched. Then both hands dropped to the floor again, drumming her fingers on the boards. “I think it’ll work best if you lie across me on your side, then I can get a good grip and you can plank.” 

About to obey, Beau took a moment to just stare at her. 

“This is fuckin’ ridiculous.” But that damn smile was tugging at her lips still, and she was happy to take any excuse to press herself close to her soft, warm, powerhouse of a tiefling. 

**

As it happened, shoulder and hip left rather a lot of Beau’s weight off balance at her legs. Jester managed to lift her a few times, then paused and demanded a reshuffle. 

Rib cage and closer to the knee was better, and Beau had to cross her ankles to help keep her legs straight. By this point both women were fighting laughter, the mood decidedly more playful and silly than steamy. 

They tried a few more options, partially to see if they could and mostly just because it was a lovely excuse to just touch. Exploring each others bodies in new ways, enjoying the closeness, maybe just a little revelling in the trust. 

By the time giggled suggestions gave way to tender kisses there was a familiar ache in Beau’s core and Fjord was pounding at the door to invite them for dinner. 

Jester draped her arms over Beau’s shoulders, grinning up at her human. 

“I could tell him I already have something to eat,” she teased, nipping at Beau’s lower lip. Beau grinned back but before she could comment her stomach growled. 

Groaning, she let her face drop to the corner of Jester’s neck. 

“Gonna keep your tail to yourself at the table?” She asked without any real hope of a positive answer. 

Jester’s grin was pure devilment, the end of her tail already trailing around the back of Beau’s thigh. 

“Do you really want me to?” 

*** 

Without them ever really discussing it, it became something of a morning tradition. It wasn’t hard for Beau to adjust her routine to add the changes, and Jester was always happy for a little time together. 

The first time he saw it, Caleb had a few deeply sceptical comments to make about the wisdom of the idea. 

Her fingers curled through Jester’s, Beau couldn’t actually flip him off. She kicked off instead, holding herself in a handstand balanced precariously on their clasped hand. 

“Stay on task, Widogast.” 

Jester snorted a giggle as she drew her arms down, Beau lowering herself too for a synchronized push up. If Jester tipped her head up on just the right angle, they could kiss on each downstroke. 

When Frumpkin wandered by a few minutes later Beau pretended to bite his tail. He blinked disdainfully at her, the faintest shimmer of Fey blue in his eyes, and nuzzled Jester’s face. 

She didn’t quite drop Beau. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I’m always planning to write more, of so many things, but it tends to mean other things get pushed to the side. I’m sorry I was so late to BeauJes <3 may the PolyNein be with you


End file.
